The Girl and The God
by the-tardis-of-baskerville
Summary: Sydnie was at this German business party with her mom, and her sister Rose. She was bored out of her mind, then she saw him... This is a Loki love story. Goes along with Avengers. I do not own anything from Avengers. This is my first Fanfic. Please tell me how I did. :)
1. Chapter 1

Sydnie couldn't believe her mom convinced her to come to Germany to go to this stupid business party. Her mom has taken her on business trips before, but never had she have to wear a dress. Usually, her mom went to a conference, and she would watch her sister Rose at the hotel. Then afterwards her, her mom, and Rose would go sightseeing.

But, no not this time. She had to go to this stupid party, in this stupid dress her sister picked out. She will admit she was kind of pretty in it, but she would much prefer to be in her red hi-tops and a t-shirt.

Sydnie stood looking around, bored out of her mind. Her mom was talking to a coworker with Rose by her side. She looked up, and saw_ him_. He had long, dark black hair that just swept over his shoulders. He had emerald green eyes, and was carrying what seemed to be a scepter. She realized that he noticed her looking at him because he flashed her a grin. She looked away, she started to get an awful feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, the man flung another party member on a table in the middle of the room. He took some device out of his coat, and stabbed it into his eye. The man just smiled and watched as people ran in terror. Sydnie stood there frozen, not sure what to do. Something told her to run, but her legs felt as though they were glued to the floor. She looked around as a hand was in hers. It was her mom with Rose on her other side. Her mom started to pull her out of the building to get to safety.

People were in such a frenzy, Sydnie almost didn't notice the man walking out of the building. He was glowing as the suit he had on only moments ago changed into a suit of armor. Complete with long, green cape, and golden, horned helmet.

"Kneel before me!" the Loki commanded. No one knelt, he shouted again, "I said, KNEEL!"

Everyone became quiet and started to kneel. Sydnie, her mom, and Rose knelt. Petrified as to what would happen next.

Loki smiled at his new found power, "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Sydnie started to stand. Rose pulled at her arm, her mom pleaded her to kneel back down. Sydnie pulled her arm away, and whispered as quiet as she could, "It's going to be okay."

She looked over to the man and said as strong as she could, "I will not kneel."

Loki realized it was the same human who was staring at him earlier. She had light brown hair that went a little longer than shoulder length. Her eye color was hazel, but it seemed almost green. He could see the fear in her eyes, yet her voice sounded powerful.

"Very brave of you, young mortal," Loki smiled at her, "But there is no use in denying me. You will die."

"I will die one day, but it won't be here and now. And it won't be kneeling to you," Sydnie replied.

At Sydnie's words an old man slowly rose to his feet, "I will not kneel," he stated, "Not to men like you."

Loki only smiled and declared, "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you," the old man said.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example," Loki announced.

Loki aimed his scepter at the old man. A blast of blue burst out of it and hit the old man. Or now what was left of him. He was now a pile of ashes, all in a matter of seconds. Sydnie stood there, shocked, her hands over mouth. She wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. She was glad she couldn't scream. She didn't want this murderer to get the satisfaction.

"How could you kill a man, just for standing up to you?" Sydnie blurted.

"With the flick of a wrist?" Loki asked, smiling. He enjoyed watching her growing anger.

She stood there speechless. How could someone joke about killing a man? She watched him in disgust.

"Come with me," Loki said.

"No, I will not go with a murderer," Sydnie replied. She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

"Come with me, or they all die."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would."

Sydnie looked behind her. Her mom and Rose were in tears. She whispered, "I love you," and slowly walked toward this man.

When she got his side he lifted his arm out to her. Sydnie shook her head in refusal.

"Give me your arm," Loki hissed.

Sydnie took his arm as he led her to a black car. The man now a murderer, and a kidnapper.


	2. Chapter 2

The car had been silent. Sydnie looked out the window. Loki looked at Sydnie with much curiosity. He thought she looked beautiful, but so sad. _What are you thinking?! You don't have feelings for this human girl! _Loki tried to shake the thought out of his head. _She's nothing but a prisoner. _Loki then realized he didn't even know the girl's name.

"What is your name," Loki asked.

Sydnie jumped a little at the sudden sound. It had been quiet so long, she didn't think he would speak.

"Sydnie."

_Sydnie, I like this name, it's very – _"You know my name now, I would like to know the name of my kidnapper," Sydnie said, interrupting Loki from his thoughts.

A smile grew on his face as he replied, "My name is Loki."

"Loki? Like the God of Mischief," Sydnie questioned. "Are you the brother of Thor?"

Sydnie saw anger distort on his features. "He is NOT my brother!" Sydnie tried to scoot away. She didn't mean to upset him. He looked very angry, he started putting his hands into fists. She almost swore he fingers tips looked blue, and he eyes seemed to turn red…

It got quiet again. Loki calmed down, Sydnie still a little on edge. _Was his fingers really blue? And his eyes red? Or was I just seeing things?_

After a few minutes, Sydnie spoke up, "I'm sorry about what I said – I didn't mean to upset you."

Loki nodded. It was quiet once more. Loki opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He was quiet a minute or two, then asked, "Who was that woman and younger human you were talking to?"

Sydnie tensed, "That is none of your business. You will not lay a hand on them."

"I only wanted to know your relation to them," Loki said.

"… The woman is my mother. The younger girl is my sister Rose," Sydnie answered. "You have taken me away from them. They are my only family."

Loki felt a bit of guilt. "Do you not have a father or grandparents?"

"No. My father died not long after my sister was born. I was only five years old. I barely remember him, and if I have grandparents, I have never met them."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. Like I said I don't really remember him. He died about seventeen years ago," Sydnie finished.

Sydnie looked down at her lap. She never really talked about her dad. When she looked back up Loki was staring at her. She timidly asked, "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe," Loki responded.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"

"You don't," Loki stated.

Sydnie continued, "Why would you take me somewhere safe. Why do you care, I'm just a prisoner."

"That's where you're wrong. You're not a prisoner. You're _my prisoner_," Loki smirked.

Sydnie sat their dumbfounded. _What did he mean my prisoner? _She decided not to respond. She knew he was trying to get a kick out of her.

* * *

They were silent the rest of the way. Loki got out and opened the door for Sydnie. He offered her his arm once again. She took it grudgingly. He took her through a labyrinth of a house. When finally they stopped in front of two large doors. Two guards stationed on the outside. Loki opened the door, and Sydnie walked inside.

"The guards or I will escort you to your breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Loki stated. "You will stay here until I have need of you."

He left before she could get out a word. Leaving her to discover her new room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sydnie looked around. The walls of her room were green. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room. It looked big enough to comfortably fit four people. It had gold pillows, and black sheets, both made of silk. And had a green comforter that was softer than anything she had ever felt. There was a bathroom, a vanity, a dresser, and a closet. Sydnie looked inside the closet hoping to find some jeans. As luck would have it: no jeans. It was filled with dresses. She started to sigh, but then she took a closer look. They were the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. They were made of rich fabrics, and were in a variety of colors.

Sydnie closed the door behind her and went back out into the bedroom.

* * *

Loki paced around his room. Well, his new room. He had given Sydnie his old room.

He wanted to go and see her, but kept deciding against it. She was just going to distract him from his plan. His plan to get the tesseract, and to rule Midgard.

Then again maybe he should see how she's settled in, if she likes her room… He shook the thought away, it was late anyways.

Loki was growing tired. He decided to get some rest. He put on his green sleep pants and slipped into bed.

* * *

Sydnie had looked around in the dresser. She found a white night dress to sleep in. It felt as light as air.

She went over and crawled into bed. As she laid in bed she thought about the events of tonight. _Had it really all happened in just a few hours? _It felt like days had passed. It seemed like forever since she had been with Rose and her mom. As she thought about her family she drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Loki and Sydnie were standing in her room. She looked up and saw him staring at her. She looked toward the ground, a light blush coming on her cheeks. Loki walked over to her, he gently lifted up her chin. She looked up at him, into those dazzling green eyes. He grinned, leaning down into a kiss. She put her hands on his bare chest as the kiss deepened. He put his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. He went down and kissed her on the collar bone. He then slowly went up to kiss her neck. Lightly biting it every so often. A small moan escapes Sydnie. She starts blushing a bright red. Loki looked at her, running his fingers through her hair. "No need to be embarrassed. It just means that I am pleasing you." _

* * *

Sydnie sat up in bed, she was breathing heavily. _Did I just dream about… him? Loki and me? Together? _She couldn't believe she just dreamed about her kidnapper! As she thought about her dream it seemed… different. It was already strange because it was about him, but there was something else. Like Loki was really there with her. It seemed almost, _real. _

She made the excuse to herself that the dream was just very vivid, but she still had a nagging feeling.

She tried to forget about the dream. She just didn't know what to think of it. It was almost like she enjoyed it.

* * *

Loki woke up with a start. He just had a dream, a dream with that… _mortal. _How could he do this! He knew she was going to distract him from his plan. He didn't want to emit it, even to himself, he kind of liked the dream. He got out of bed and dressed quickly. Trying to forget about the dream.

* * *

Sydnie got up and went to her closet. She picked out a simple cobalt blue spaghetti strap than went just below her knees. She put on a pair of black flats, and brushed her hair out.

She walked over and sat down on her bed, her back to the door. She was bored. Loki didn't give her much to do. She wondered if he would be kind enough to give her books or something. She got up turning around.

Sydnie jumped back in surprise, Loki was there.


End file.
